A Call From the Future
by Spinjitzugirl6310
Summary: Emily Harris was NOT expecting the datapad Dr. McCoy gave her to be a long letter from her counterpart in the alternate universe. An account of her adventures in the "original universe" follows. Takes place technically in the Reboot!Verse but the story is from the Original Series. Starring my OC, Emily Harris. (Several Genres are represented but...working with two here.)
1. Chapter 1

**This story sort of makes the original series in an alternate universe. The story revolves around the character I first created in the story Starfleet Academy, and this is her story in TOS.**

It's been roughly two years since Emily Harris graduated from Starfleet Academy and joined the Enterprise Crew.

It's been roughly one and three quarters (at least) of a year since she found out that there was a parallel universe. More than one.

A different Captain Kirk, a different Mr. Spock, a different Dr. McCoy.

A different Emily Harris.

They had met the alternate Mr. Spock. He was old, even for a Vulcan, (Half Vulcan) and he had lived through many experiences.

Including those with the alternate Emily Harris.

Emily sat on her bed and stared at the wall.

It had been a taxing day.  
Mr. Spock had noticed an anomaly in space and time, a rift that had allowed brief communication with those on the other side.

The Captain, Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy were the only ones that had been allowed to go.

Dr. McCoy had given Emily a datapad that he had gotten from the other side.

Emily looked at the PADD lying on the table.

_"__It's a gift from someone,"_ Dr. McCoy had said. _"I was told to give it to you."_

Emily decided she wasn't too tired to look at it. She held the datapad up and began to look at its contents.

**_~The Final Frontier~_**

_Dear Emily,_

_I had Doctor McCoy give this datapad to you so that I could give you some advice.  
Oh, perhaps I should introduce myself. I was also Ensign Emily Harris. I've been briefed on what you've been through so far and I thought you might need a hand._

_I served on the starship _Enterprise _for many years, and they were some of the happiest years of my life. I saw many adventures, and I made friends._

_Mr. Spock already gave spoilers, so I feel free to give you some. We'll start with similarities, shall we?  
I saw your image on the datapad your Captain Kirk brought through the wormhole. I'd say there is quite a difference in appearance._

Emily blinked at the datapad and studied the image of her alternate self. Black hair, tan skin, brown eyes, and a decisive look about her. It was quite a contrast to the black haired, pale skinned young woman that Emily saw in the mirror every morning.

_Another thing. Your Captain…well, my James Kirk was very different. He was thirty-three when he became a Captain. I wouldn't say the same of yours._

_A picture of him follows:_

Emily looked at the picture of the alternate captain. He looked more mature, anyway.

_Mr. Spock, I didn't see too many differences. He seems a little more open, however._

Another picture.

Emily stared in disbelief at the idea of being more closed off than the ship's first officer.

_Doctor McCoy hasn't changed at all. Everyone except for the Captain and Mr. Spock is terrified of him._

Another picture. "You're right," Emily muttered. "Not much difference there."

_Lieutenant Nyota Uhura seems bolder, and our version is not in a relationship with Mr. Spock. She was a good friend of mine. Nyota was an amazing singer, too._

_Another picture follows._

Emily nodded.

_Montgomery Scott has changed in that ours seems to get into fights more easily. They're views toward the ship are identical. EXTREMELY Scottish._

_Hikaru Sulu isn't very different at all either. He had an uncanny sense of humor and ability to calculate when we would arrive at a destination. Still likes plants and fencing. He was one of my best friends on the _Enterprise. _Appreciate him._

Emily smiled and raised an eyebrow as she read their descriptions and looked at the pictures.

_Pavel Chekov appears to have changed quite a bit. In our world he was rash, bold, and occasionally thickheaded. He never let us forget he was Russian, either. Despite his flaws, he was another one of my best friends. Yours seems…quieter._

_Appreciate HIM as well._

Emily almost dropped the datapad at the picture following the description.

"They look NOTHING alike," she declared to the empty room.

_I'm going to tell you a long and twisting story so you'll be prepared, and hopefully you won't make some of the mistakes I made._

_By all means, enjoy and live your own life, these are just some pointers._

_You have a long journey ahead of you._

**Well, there we go! A chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

Emily stared at her datapad.

"You're kidding me," she breathed. She shook her head.

A letter, from herself, in an alternate universe.

She'd seen some weird things, but this was up there.

She continued reading.

_When I first joined Starfleet, it was because I had nowhere to go. I had no family, I'd been raised by a family on Earth._

_I had no memory of my life before age fifteen. This would be explained later on, but I won't get ahead of myself._

_I breezed through the Academy, much like I had breezed through the years of school I remembered._

_In my second year, I remember meeting the first of the friends I would make in my life._

_A first year cadet, named Pavel Chekov._

_We literally collided in the hallway on our way to classes. He apologized profusely, helping me pick my books up. It turned out later that we had mixed papers, and had to sort it out after classes._

_He admitted to me that he was having some trouble with some of his classes._

_I don't know what made me do it, but I offered to help tutor him._

_He accepted._

_I applied my logic to the situation, but all my intellect never figured out why I had been nice to the 'plebe'._

_In hindsight, I pulled a Spock._

_It went this way for two years before I was assigned to the _Enterprise. _I was, of course, honored to be serving on the best ship in the fleet._

_Cadet Chekov was happy for me, ecstatic, but assured me repeatedly that he would miss me, and hoped to join me on the _Enterprise.

_I wasn't quite aware I had made a friend until I was on the shuttle taking me up into space._

_That's when I realized that I would miss him too._

_Anyway, I didn't see him again for another year._

_When I arrived on the _Enterprise, _I was a crewman. The bottom of the chain, the lowest of the low._

_James T. Kirk was my captain, and I truly respected him. A starship captain at age thirty-three is nothing to sneeze at._

_I had no real interaction with him, though._

_My roommate was a young woman named Christine Chapel, who worked in Sickbay._

_She was rather…grating at first. And I never understood her obsession with Mr. Spock. But she was a quiet enough roommate. I was rather detached for a while._

_I had to check in with Doctor McCoy almost as soon as I boarded the ship._

_Ah, Doctor McCoy. Cranky, bigger than the room, with a Georgia accent. He was the heart of the ship. I would hear about arguments between the good doctor and Mr. Spock, and later witnessed some._

_But now I will tell you of my first trip to the sickbay._

**Whew! It's been a while! There we go.**

**Thank you for reading, and don't be afraid to drop a review! They are fuel!**


	3. Chapter 3

Emily Harris entered the sickbay looking calm and composed, the way she always did. Doctor McCoy turned.

"Crewman Harris?"

I nodded.

"Come on over here," he gestured. "Lay on the table here."

Emily did so. _Those are never comforting words._

He ran scans, muttering to himself for a few minutes before glancing up in surprise.

"There's something off about your DNA," he remarked.

Emily sat up. "Like what?"

"The normal human DNA is….normal. Yours is slightly advanced, you're stronger and faster than the average human. Were you experimented on?"

"No."

"Did you get surgery for something like this?"

"No. I have never been to the doctor's except for a physical examination," Emily declared.

Dr. McCoy frowned. "So you were born with it."

"Yes, sir."

**_~The Final Frontier~_**

_In case you're confused, yes, I had different DNA then my fellow crewmen. I still do. There's nothing I can do about it, and it gets explained the further we go, although something tells me you already know what happened._

_I was given a clean bill of health, and went back to my quarters._

_On ship, I remained quiet, and we didn't have too many problems._

_One day, however, we got a mission from Starfleet Headquarters: Routine medical examination of archaeologist Robert Crater and his wife, Nancy, on planet M-113._

_Mr. Spock was to be left in charge. The planet didn't have much, the ruins of an old, extinct civilization._

_You know how starships are. Rumors fly. Through the hallways, in the rec rooms, in the mess hall, and one of the rumors going around now, was that Dr. Leonardo McCoy used to be involved with the wife of Robert Crater._

_Before they got married, obviously._

_It was hard envisioning Dr. McCoy with any woman, but you never knew what was and what wasn't true._

_I generally tried to ignore the rumors, but I still heard them._

_I wasn't in the action for that adventure, so I can only tell you what happened from what I'd heard._

_The landing crew was decided: Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy, and a security man, Darnell._

_We never saw Darnell again._

_We heard stories about the adventure later. While down there, for one thing, each member of the landing party saw a different woman. They were all looking at the same person, but they all saw her differently._

_Perhaps you're wondering how. I don't know if you've had any dealings with shape shifters._

_'__Nancy Crater' was one of them, a salt sucking shape shifter. It drained the salt from a human body, leaving sucker marks behind._

_That's how they brought back Darnell, with no idea as to how this happened._


	4. Chapter 4

Emily Harris was staring at her tray in the mess hall when she heard the news from Nurse Christine Chapel.

"He had marks, all over his body, red ones. Like a sucker had been applied," Christine explained to Emily.

"Do you know what caused them?" Emily asked.

Christine shook her head. "Dr. McCoy and I haven't any idea."

"Well, he got them on the planet. I thought that Robert and Nancy Crater were the only inhabitants of that planet," Emily said.

"They are."

"Well, obviously there's something we haven't picked up on, because that sounds like an animal behavior," Emily remarked.

Christine frowned. "But the scanners show-"

"I'm not exactly experienced," Emily said. "But I know that instruments aren't always reliable. They glitch. They can be altered. What can't be altered are the senses." She pointed. "Unless one or both of the Craters did this to him."

"You're so suspicious," Christine scolded. "I'm sure that's not it."

**_~The Final Frontier~_**

_Well, I was a suspicious person, I'm afraid. But nothing made sense. The story was that Nancy Crater had said that Darnell had tasted a poisonous plant. The Captain had found part of the plant, a Borgia root, in his mouth._

_The story also was that Mr. Spock had analyzed it and found that skin mottling was not a symptom._

_Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel couldn't find a cause of death. At first anyway. Later examination proved, as I have said previously, that Darnell had had all of the blood drained from his body, which is fatal._

_The logical conclusion was that the marks were how the salt was drained out._

_But no one yet knew who or what had done it._

_The Captain and Dr. McCoy beamed back down to M-113 with crewmen Green and Sturgeon._

_Sturgeon was found dead in the same way Darnell was._

_It appeared that Green survived._

_But of course, you know little is as it seems._

_The facts of the story were that Sturgeon was indeed found dead the same way Darnell was, but it was also a fact that Green was dead too._

_Someone else, masquerading as him, was on board the Enterprise._

_And we were all in danger._

**_~The Final Frontier~_**

_Yeoman Rand and Lt. Uhura both said that the person they thought was Green had behaved strangely towards them. He even tried to attack Uhura._

_That wasn't all that was odd to us at the time. Scans concluded that the only person on the planet was Professor Crater. That meant that his wife had disappeared._

_Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock beamed down to investigate, leaving us on the ship with the creature._

**Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review to let me know what you thought, it really means a lot. I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

_It was only a matter of time before I discovered trouble._

Hikaru Sulu, Janice Rand and Emily Harris were walking down a hallway in the ship when they spotted it.

A body.

They rushed to it. Janice turned her face away as Emily felt for a pulse. She shook her head. "Dead."

Sulu pointed. "The red mottling again."

"Just like Darnell and Sturgeon."

Sulu nodded. "We need to take him to Dr. McCoy."

As they carried the body through the hall, Janice Rand stopped. "We found him on the ship."

"Correct."

"Not on the planet."

Sulu and Emily glanced at each other.

"Something's on this ship," Emily breathed.

"How? Nothing got beamed aboard besides our crewmen," Sulu pointed out.

Emily frowned. "Have you ever heard of shape shifters?"

Sulu glanced at her. "You don't mean…."

"We don't know anything yet."

_Sadly that was close to the total of my involvement in the situation._

_As it turned out, Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock beamed down to capture Crater while 'Nancy' assumed her female form and paid Dr. McCoy a visit._

_Furthermore, she took on McCoy's form too, heading to the bridge._

_Around this time, the Captain found Green's body and realized an imposter was on board the _Enterprise. _They found Crater, who tried to scare them off with phaser fire._

_Thankfully, the Captain stunned him. The dazed professor admitted that his real wife had died a year ago, killed by this creature, who still appeared to him as Nancy out of, (here's the punch line) affection._

_Kirk called a meeting with Crater, McCoy, and Spock, unaware that McCoy wasn't, forgive my pun, the real McCoy. The creature suggested they try to deal with it peacefully. Kirk leaned more towards my idea._

_Eliminate the threat._

_He told Crater that he had to help identify it. The professor refused._

_Kirk ordered 'McCoy' to administer truth serum. The group headed to sickbay and an alert went off._

_They found a wounded Spock in sickbay, and a dead Crater. The creature had been here._

_The only reason Spock was not dead was because his Vulcan blood did not appeal to the blood sucker._

_The creatures shifted back into 'Nancy' and went to McCoy's quarters to get help. Kirk arrived with a phaser and salt to try to entice the creature into going after him._

_McCoy refused to believe the fact: Nancy was dead, and the thing in front of him was a horrible creature in her form. He got in the way of the phaser, giving the creature the opportunity to attack the good Captain._

_It hypnotized the captain and prepared to feed off him while McCoy held the phaser._

_Spock tried to fight the creature, but it knocked him down._

_McCoy finally realized the truth as the creature revealed it's true form. McCoy killed it at last._

_That was my first true adventure on the _Enterprise, _despite the fact that I was not there for most of it._

_All facts were gathered from witnesses, Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, and Dr. McCoy._

_Or so my sources claim._

**Thank you all for reading! Things will get more exciting soon, I promise! In the meantime, please leave a review to let me know what you thought! I really appreciate it. See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
